The Tale of Greenwood
by Fire-ninja-Yamakaza
Summary: No one knows when the young Legolas was born or that his real mother never traveled to the grey shores or was even female. The tale is more of rumor, known to the elven people but were never confirmed. While the king is held in high regard the other is nothing but a lowly dwarf loving merchant. (M for reasons: sex, angust, death, love, and grief.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm trying to keep close to the knowledge of the movies as I can and 'the Hobbit' (the only Tolkien book I read). I rped this with a friend of mine on F-List so that would be why the paragraphs sound like they're done by two people

* * *

Chapter 1

The great battle had begun many armies rose to bring down the Dark Lord Sauron. From Greenwood the front line of warriors all volunteers to lay down their lives for their Elven King Thranduil. The first volunteers was a couple, a general Amras Sáralondë, and his merchant wife Nienna Calmcacil from the line of merchants that delt with the dwarves over the centuries. They volunteered gladly all they asked was that their young son Armod was looked after.

Nienna used her ice magic to freeze the enemy army while Amras defended her back, they worked in perfect unison. It was not until Nienna was pulled from her husband side did all the warriors witness Sauron descend onto the battle. The young merchant knew she was no match for the dark lord but charged in with her Ancatus, family blade, ready to strike. She was merely back handed away cutting open her elven face followed by his mace triturating her leg.

Her scream was heard across the battle field, Amras ran to aid barely avoiding Sauron's blade. He chose to run from the dark lord with his wife in his arms leaving him open to attacks by the enemy. Amras died when he got to the healers his beloved Nienna still screaming in pain and bleeding even as her ice magic tried to seal off the bleeding limp. She would've followed her husband to the Undeading lands if not for their young son that still needed her.

The war ended when Isildur took his father's sword and severed the One Ring from Sauron's hand but the new king did not destroy the ring but many took the false peace. Many men and elves were lost in the great war, leaving many Elflings without parents or other loved ones and even more were wounded.

Nienna returned to Greenwood with battle scars that would never fully heal and was being taken care of by her son. Now Amrod was with his mother keeping her strong as he continued to train to be a soldier or guard for King Thranduil. The young elf quickly ate and went to join the other elfings in doing their daily chores, today they were assigned to clean the weaponry.

Amrod was polishing a sword before he was to start his sword training they had to learn how to care for the weapons before stepping foot in the weaponry training ring. One of the other elflings was helping to clean the armor and he was getting bored with the polishing. Amrod picked up one of the swords and stared at it, "Oh wow...It's the king's sword. It's so amazing and light." He tested the weight in his hands as he posed in fighting stances.

The elflings had little business in the armory other than work all were the ripe elf age of seventeen having started at the elf age of ten. They were all just starting combat training and everyday were tasked with polishing the weapons, making sure bow strips were tight and things were in order. It was good way to teach them how to be responsible and how to care for the weapons they would one day carry.

"My father told me it was passed to him from his father," said one of those come to look at the blade. This had to be closest they would ever get to it.

"Come on, lets see you use it! You got to use!" The others cheered him on. What could possibly go wrong with this?

Amrod grinned forgetting the lessons of not using other elves weapons, he stood up and swung the blade. The sound it made as it sliced through the air was music to his ears and he was sure no else heard the noise. He stood up and raise the sword, "Who dares challenges the king of Mirkwood, King Thranduil!" He looked at the other elves to see who would play with him.

"I do!" Another of his friend grabbed one of the swords from the wall as did another. Right now they were all forgetting their lessons. Good thing the teacher was no where around at the moment. "We challenge you for the throne oh powerful king! Fight or be considered a coward!" They advanced with the swords, swigging and hitting. Metal hit metal in a show of small sparks that only seemed to delight them more and fuel the game.

Amrod laughed and held the sword in steady hands, "I am no coward! I am the great king of the forest of Greenwood!" He quickly used the sword to block and jab at the two boys as the other elflings cheered for them. He was showing off his already honed sword play he was taught by the dwarves for the other kids to admire.

It was all no more than a game to them. No danger entered their minds as to what, might or could happen if something went wrong. As the fight continued, their play got more hard. The blows started to echo in the room but still no one cared. It was now battle. "I have you now king!" The elfing swung his sword. It came down hard on Thranduil's sword, snaping the very metal in half. The room went silent as the piece of steel feel to the floor. "Oh..."

The young dwarf raised elf smiled but then gasped at the sword blade dropping to the ground, "Oh no..." He looked between the blade and the handle, "Oh no...I'm dead...You guys broke the blade..."

No one was speaking then suddently one of the elfings quickly got on his knees and others quickly followed suit. Coming in the doorway was Thranduil and by the look on his face, he wasn't happy. The sword had been passed down for years in his line. His hand went to Amrod's shoulder, holding onto it tightly. "Amrod..you know the rules don't you? I would hope you do and can explain to me while my sword is in two pieces on the floor.."

Amrod whimpered and shook under the king's hand he was not sure how to responds, "Yes I-I do...Well it it..." He bit his lip and turned to him and bowed, "I'm sorry I was just admiring it and things got out of hand it's my fault!" Despite the tales of dwarves lying he was showing it was false and spoke the truth to the king. Since he reached puberty he wanted the attention of the king but just not like this.

Thranduil still didn't look pleased with him at all. "Everyone else out.." The others gladly ran from the room leaving them alone. Thranduil picked up his broken sword. It had once been his father's and was his now to carry into battle. It could be fixed but the damage already had been done. "I would have expected better from you Amrod but I guess I was wrong about that. Get home now while I think of a suitable punishment for you." He motioned for the boy to leave the room.

Amrod whimpered, "I'm sorry my king." He quickly ran off to his and his mother's home who was still trying cope with her battle wounds. They together waited for Thranduil to come to their home to pass punishment onto the young teen elfling.

Thranduil stayed in the room for awhile holding the broken sword before he left. He was angry and annoyed more than anything. Nothing short of death seemed like a suitable punishment but Amrod was still young. It had been just a very stupid mistake and game for the eflinging and they should have all been punished. One by one all the teens that had been present were taken to be punished by guards but Thranduil came for Amrod himself. After all he had been the boy who had been caught with the evidence. He greeted his mother only with a nod. "Your son has told you of his actions I hope."

Nienna's nodded as she supported her body on a crouch, "He has and he is ready to take his punishment and I consent for you to punish him as you see fit as I am still not well enough to do it myself." Behind her Amrod waited with his head down for Thranduil to punish him in front of his mother or in private. He wore light clothes that was designed for an elfing like him to be punished. Nienna looked at her son and brought him forward, "I will be here when you return."

Amrod nodded, "Yes mother."

"Come boy..." Thranduil turned and left, knowing that Amrod had no choice but to follow. "I expected better from you Amrod. You been showing such promise in your training and skills then you go and do something so foolish. You should have been the one to stop the game." All his friends were already facing their punishments but theirs was light compared to what Thranduil had in mind for the Amrod.

Amrod followed and looked at his mother as she showed him very little emotions due to the bandages on her face. He turned back to the king and nodded, "I'm sorry my king...I was just excited when I picked up your sword. I wasn't expecting to be with the other weaponry." He was glad he put on his underwear to hide an embarrassing growth between his legs.

"Mm I am sure you weren't but that still no excuse for what you did. That sword was a priceless.." He lead him away from his home and down the path. They ended up in Thranduil's private study, a place only he was allowed to step foot in. No else got to come in here unless ordered. He closed the door behind them. Here was the only place where there were no guards or anything, they were alone. Thranduil walked to a table, poured himself a glass of wine then sat down in a chair. "Strip Amrod.."

Amrod went wide eyed at seeing the private study and stepped in, "I can fix it, I was taught by my mother how to." He looked at the king and blushed at the order it was a moment before he obeyed. He slipped off his top and then his bottoms as he made sure to cover up his crotch as to not shame himself with revealing his growing problem. In his mind he was sure this was not something his mother agreed to but she was not here to object. "I...I don't think mother approved...of this..."

"Your mother said for me to punish you how I see fit." He sipped on the wine, one leg crossed over the other and propping his head up with his hand. "And that is what I am doing Amrod." Thranduil over looked his body like a cat would a mouse before pouncing on it and ripping off its head. It was amazed him that the boy wasn't trembling right now. "Move your hands Amrod and I won't tell you that twice. Do as you are told."

Amrod blushed before slowly moving his hands revealing his semi-hard, he was embarrassed not because of showing himself to the king but the way he had to. He didn't want the king to see him like this he was still a developing teen and he was not in his adulthood yet. He clasped his hands behind him to keep from covering up again and he didn't shake in front of the king because if a dwarf could stand up to and orc than he could to with the king without trembling like a young elfling.

Thranduil took another sip of the wine before gesturing for the boy to come closer to where he was sitting. In one quick movement, he had his arm around him and the young elf in his lap. "I still don't take kindly to what you did Amrod but lucky for you, I like you." He spoke so casual about this as if there wasn't a naked boy in his lap or maybe it wasn't the first time. "I like you to a point rather. I still don't approve of your love for dwarves but I am willing to over look that. You do as you are told and all your wrong will be forgiven."

Amrod obeyed and gasped as he sat in the king's lap, "It's...my mother said it was my duty to try keep relations civilized for everyone." He stopped to stared at the king wide eyed and innocent, "You...you like me? ...I will do what you say my king." He blushed as he tried not to move on his lap.

Thranduil finished the glass of wine before putting the glass down and moving the boy until he was straddling his lap. "Good boy Amrod and you are to tell no one else about this." His pale hands were roaming the other's body, tracing every curve of it. "And I trust you can do that without me having to punish you a second time right?"

Amrod nodded, "Yes I can King." He gulped feeling the large hands on his body and tried to control his breathing, "What would you like me to do for you?" Amrod looked at King Thranduil with admiration like any elfling would for their king but his love was deeper than that for him and knowing that king might punish him a second time made him tempted to tell.

Thranduil didn't answer this time. Instead he lifted the boy up into his arms for a minute, carrying him with ease and sat him down on the edge of the empty table. Male relationships weren't forbid in their culture but they weren't too common since most elves wanted children. Amrod was too young to be married but this wasn't breaking any rules. Thranduil slowly removed his tunic and pants. Like any elf, his body was flawless in its perfection. Amrod looked at him and blushed, all elflings were allowed to experiment with other elfling but with older elves some parents forbid it. His parents were one of them but he wanted the king even if it was just for one night.

He looked down and gulped with a weak voice he spoke, "Please be gentle when you enter." He heard stories from his male friends of accidents with sex with the same gender but as long as the king entered him gently he didn't care how rough he was taken.

"I'll see.." He had the boy lay out on the table. Compared, Thranduil's size of course was much larger than Amrod. "Don't move.."

Thranduil really didn't want to take the time he knew it would take to get the young elf ready but he knew something would help. In the glass there was just a little wine he dipped his fingers into it and pushed them into his hole, using the wine to lube of his hole. The elfling gasped and tried to relax under his fingers entering him. The wine was cold inside of him but the fingers were warm, he felt a tingle of the wine starting to effect him. He really hoped that the elven king was gentle, he spread his legs a little more so there was more room for Thranduil to work and give him some control on what was happening.

"Be a good boy Amrod.." Thranduil pulled his finger out. Amrod was loose enough for him and he would be gentle with him. He spread his legs, holding them open as he started to push in slowly. The small hole started to take in his member little by little. The elfing was very tight as he thought he would be but they had more than enough time to fix that. "Relax..and tighten up and it will hurt."

Amrod whined and tried to hold onto something, he didn't want to hold the king in fear he would be punished for that. He focused on breathing as he felt the king slide into him, he wasn't even sure the king would fit inside of him. He felt himself losing his erection as he was stretched wide. Thranduil took his time pushing in and soon he stopped. He was halfway in but knew Amrod needed more time to adjust to his large size.

"Look at me Amrod, focus on what's inside you. You are going to feel more of it soon." He lifted the boy's head up, looking in his eyes. "Look at me, nothing else. No one else is here, just you and me doing this."

Amrod nodded panting as he looked straight at him, "Yes my king...May I...hold onto you?" He had to ask he knew he wouldn't make it the rest of the way without something stable to hold onto. He wanted to ask for some of the wine but he decided not to press his luck and he wanted to feel the king inside of him sober. It was known the king drank a strong type of wine than the rest of the elves did too strong for a small elfling like him.

Thranduil nodded and allowed the elfings to hold into. When he felt him relax just enough, Thranduil started to thrust. The movements started out slow and gentle. He was taking into consideration that it was his first time doing this and took much at once, could hurt the little elfling but slowly Thranduil could feel Amrod relaxing more and more. He was able to pick up a little more speed.

Amrod held onto Thranduil's arms and moans, "My king...!" He was surprised that he relaxed enough to allow the whole of Thranduil to fit into him. His wrapped his legs around his waist and moved slightly before crying out in pleasure. His erection came back in full force as he took desperate gasps up air to regain any thoughts, "By the stars...! What was that?"

"It is pleasure little elf," Thranduil replied in a teasing tone. "Something you are feeling for the first time.." He put his hands on the boy's hips, helping and showing him how to move just right so he could feel all of his king inside him. "Don't fight anything, accept it and go with it."

Amrod nods and moans as he grasps the king's shoulders, "Yes...Mhm!" He panted gasps with each thrust he loved the feel of his king inside of him. He put one hand on his mouth as he held onto his shoulder with the other as his moans got louder and louder. "King...Aaaah!"

Thranduil steady picked up more speed and force until he was pounding the young elfing's ass over and over. He was pleased with how well he had adjusted so fast and even more pleased at how eager at how Amrod much was moaning. This might be their first and only time doing this however because the king only did it now cause he could get away with it. This was a punishment and doing it more might cross a line. Thranduil pushed in deeper, near balls deep in his hole. "You are going to behave from now on aren't you Amrod? Be a good respective elf?"

Amrod panted and moaned gasping with each thrust, "Yes...Yes...! I'll behave! Aaaah!" He arched up as his young elfling skin showed off hard muscles developed from the hard labor in the dwarf city from mining and crafting fine dwarf items. He would never get the muscles of the dwarves but he was far ahead in strength than the others. "Anything for you my king...! Aaaaah!" He was close to the edge, his first climax with a partner.

"Good, I expect you to stay loyal and good boy from now on or else I will punish you again. I might not be so gentle with you." He gave him another thrust. With his stamina, stamina that Amrod still needed to build, he could go on for the next couple of hours but since Amrod couldn't keep up at his age, Thranduil allowed himself to cum with the boy. His hot seed speed through him, filling him up.

Amrod cried out and came onto his chest falling onto the table exhausted, "Yes your majesty." He was exhausted and felt weird, the king's semen was burning a path inside of him. He looked up at Thranduil tired, "What should I tell my mother?"

"Leave that to me.." He slowly pulled out and lifted Amrod back into his arms. The elfing was cleaned up with a damp cloth and redressed. "Drink a little.." Thranduil gave him a little wine to bring a little color back to his face. "I'll talk to your mother, you speak of this to no one. If anyone asks you what happened, just say you were punished and learned a lesson. Understand me?"

Amrod took the glass and nodded, "Yes your highness." He wouldn't tell anyone not even his mother she would take him away from Thranduil either to Erebor or somewhere past Rivendell. "I won't ever tell." He finished the wine and handed it back to him.

Thranduil nodded. Once they were both cleaned up and dressed once more, Thranduil walked Amrod back to his mother. "Your son has learned his lesson. My sword will be fixed but so he learns what it like not to have a weapon, he won't be allowed to train. I trust you will find something to keep him in like with. Something I hope keeps him out of anymore trouble and away from his troublesome friends."

Amrod nodded, "Yes, I have him be working off the damage down. I think working in the kitchen will be a fine one."

Amrod groaned at the thought of working in the kitchen and went to his room with a slight limp.

Nienna barely noticed because of her eyesight was still weak she bowed to the king as best as she could. "I am sorry again for his behavior."

"All is forgiven now. I think a week in the kitchen will do him some good." He nodded his head politely to her and left. Neither elf would speak about what happened. They both knew what just happened but wouldn't speak of it. Thranduil went back to his work as always. Leaving Amrod with the promise of when his sword was finally repaired he would allowed to go back to his training.

Amrod went to the kitchen everyday for three days before he was suddenly came down with an illness. Nienna kept him in his room with the promise he would make up the days he missed when he was well. It was only two days before he was able to get back to working in the kitchen doing light work. Thranduil forgave Amrod for his mistake and, for a couple of days, didn't speak too much with the youth as did the elfling to him only to bow in respect of his rank. He went about his business as everyday or so it seemed to everyone else. The king had been watching the elfing, waiting.

Finally on Amrod's last day in the kitchen, Thranduil cornered him and pulled him aside just long enough to whisper. "Come to my study..." He let him go and disappeared then to returned to his duties.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter isn't as long as the first but we kinda got cut off and I'm tired as I'm posting this but enjoy. R&R.

* * *

Chapter 2

Amrod blushed having the king request him to his study as he remembered what happened the last time he was there. He hid himself for a moment as to recover before heading to the king's study as ordered. He knocked on the door before he entered blushing at being summoned to the King, "You wished to see me, my lord."

Thranduil was in there enjoying a cup of wine as always. "Come in..." He motioned for him to sit down in the chair across from him. "I trust you haven't told anyone have you Amrod?" Thranduil already knew he hadn't but he wanted to see how loyal the boy was with the secret of their love making.

Amrod took the sit with ever so much grace of a elfling, "No I haven't." He blushed remembering the king thrusting inside of him, he wanted to tell his friends so much but he wouldn't want it to spread to the council. He didn't know what the council would do if they found out the king took a young elfling.

"Good..." No doubt his mother might have pressed him into trying to speak of it. "Come here.." Thranduil motioned for him to come over, patting his lap. Amrod was still just the right size to slip right into it. "Join me in a little drink."

Amrod nodded and got onto Thranduil's lap, he enjoyed the attention the king was giving him. He wondered how long the king had been watching him, he only came to Mirkwood after his tenth elf birthday to begin his training to be a warrior for the king. It was a tradition of their line after years of training with the dwarves they went back to Greenwood to begin the elfling's elf training. As his family arrived to Greenwood and stood before the Elven King amazed by him. Shy about meeting the king he took to hiding under his mother's dress as she introduced him to the court.

Thranduil gave him little sips of the wine. It wasn't enough to effect him in anyway but enough for him to taste the sweet flavors of the strong wine. Amrod was still too young to be drinking. His arm wrapped around the boy in his lap, holding him close. "I knew you wouldn't tell anyone. I heard you were sick. Recovered I hope?"

Amrod took the glass and nodded, "Yes I am recovered. The healer think that mother's condition may have infected me but it was just some growing pains." In the back of his mind he thought that the council was trying to separate him from his mother to end his lines work but like a good mother Nienna stayed by his side proving that it was just him growing. "My mother's ice magic helped soothe the pain." He took a sip of the wine smiling at the taste.

"That is good to hear. Your mother was a brave woman." Thranduil didn't take part in the war, he had stayed in the city but had sent out troops. Some had called him a coward for it, not to his face, but others agreed with him staying. If the great king had died in battle, then there would have been no leader to rule and the King had no children to take his throne. He took the glass from him. Thranduil turned his head, pulling Amrod into a kiss. "You are still a growing boy, you will be a fine elf one day.."

Amrod smiled as he was pulled to the older elf, "I'm very proud to be her son and I do miss my father."

The elfling let Thranduil kiss him as he remember the war he was a very young elfing at the time but it was still clear in his mind how both his parents volunteered to be the first of many on the front lines in exchange for his well being looked after while they were away and if neither returned. He remembered the meals and free time he spent beside the king while he waited for his parents to return. His parents were never away from each other for long not even in the battle so seeing his mother return alone was heartbreaking for anyone who knew the two.

Thranduil kissed him deeply, his tongue claiming the elfling mouth as his owns for several minutes before pulling back for a little air. He had been aware for years of Amrod's crush on him he noticed it when Amrod was still a child running around the city. It was something he always found a little cute about him.

"Take off your clothes Amrod," he whispered.

Amrod nodded and stood up as he took off his clothes less embarrassed now to undress for the king. He looked at Thranduil letting the king take in the view of his still maturing body as he waited for his next command. He sometimes wished he was of noble blood instead of a merchant's and soldier's blood because then he would be able to court the king openly but he knew his mother would not allow such a thing in any case. Thranduil over looked his body like it a piece of fine art. It was in a small way. Amrod was growing and his mature body showed every detail of it.

"Come on.." He slipped him back into his lap, his hands now caressing his body like a lover would. "you are going to make some girl happy one day Amrod but for now..." Thranduil kissed his neck. "You are mine..." He kissed down the boy's chest. "Just remember it is our secret. Tell no one.."

Amrod smiled at he got onto his lap and groaned, "Yes my king." He finished his wine and placed his hands on his shoulders to steady himself on the king's lap. "I will not tell anyone, it is our secret." He smiled and brushed his hand through the king's silky hair.

Thranduil smiled some, very pleased with the young elf's actions, he lifted him up in his arms to set him down but not on the table this time. After removing his clothes, Thranduil put Amrod back onto his lap and, like he had done no more than a few days ago, used the wine to help get the boy's hole slick. "Hold on.." Thranduil positioned the boy just right under him then started to push up into his hole.

Amrod gasped feeling the tingle again in his hole from the wine, he grasped Thranduil's shoulders and moaned feeling the king entering him. He relaxed now that he was used to him entering, he panted as he leaned up to kiss him, "Thranduil..."

Thranduil kissed him deeply once more as he eased the boy down to take his length fully. "Move yourself.." He lifted him up showing him how to move before releasing his hips. "You are having to do it just right. Try.."

Amrod groaned and nodded before obeying him. He slowly began to thrust on Thranduil moaning as he felt the king sliding in and out of him. He was not used to a position like this but he was liking the feel of it. He found it arousing that he had control over the king as he controlled the speed and pleasure for the king.

Thranduil groaned with him, putting his hands back on the boy's hips to help guide him. "You are...doing it perfectly."

Though young elfings were allowed to experiment and play, no elfling got to get pleasure much like this. Most adults wouldn't touch the young ones even if they had the permission to them the elflings were pure beings untouched by the darkness. They were only to be touched by other elflings other pure souls. Thranduil pushed him down a little harder wanting to see the elfling's reaction.

Amrod gasped and moaned as he sped up his thrusts as he began to sweat from excretion, his legs were getting weak from thrusting. He looked at Thranduil with love before leaning up to kiss him, "Thranduil...I'm getting weak..."

Thranduil nodded and lifted Amrod off him for only a moment as he moved them to the table. Once there he took over now, letting the elfing hold on to him as he pounded his little hole sending wave after wave of pleasure through them both. Amrod cried out arching up as his prostate was hit repeatedly by Thranduil. He dug his nails into his back and bit his lip as he felt his climax approaching. He wanted to hold on a little longer than last time for the king, he heard from those who were chosen by him, which was rare, that Thranduil last far longer than most elves.

Thranduil kissed him deeply to cover his cries. He lifted the boy up some from the table, still pounding his body. "You got..a long way to go if you want to keep up with me. Come..here tomorrow as well." Thranduil pushed against his prostate hard.

Amrod gasped and nodded, "Yes...ooooh, yes my king! Ah!" He gasped as his cock began to drip with pre-cum on his stomach as he looked up at him, "I..Ah! I can try!"

Thranduil continued their love until the Amrod had his own orgasm. Like last night, he cleaned him up but didn't dress him this time. Armod got to rest in his lap once more. Thranduil knew someone might suspect something if the boy left panting and out of breath. He was still banned from training until he finished his kitchen duties.

"Drink just a little, I can't be giving you a lot of this wine. Too strong for your age." Thranduil lifted the glass to his lips.

Amrod smiled as he rested against Thranduil's chest after he reached his orgasm. He nodded as he took the glass and like other elflings he got excited at seeing the adult beverage. He sipped as to not look too excited at the drink he hadn't had much drinking since he had left Erebor, dwarves were more liberal when it came to their younglings drinking and having their own recipe for their age helped. He smiled up at the king, "Thank you."

They stayed like that until the young elfling was calmed and relaxed. Amrod dressed smiling the whole time as the Elf King watched him before he was given another sip of the wine. Bidding Thranduil good night the elfling went back to his home to his mother, Nienna still needed his help to clean their home and dishes.

* * *

A/N: It's going to get serious soon it's not just smutt.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated sooner I've been looking for a job, working temp jobs, dealing with bills I have no money for at the time, and being lazy. But now here it is so R&R.

* * *

Chapter 3

Amrod was still in bed even as the sun rose signalling elflings to get to training. Nienna came to him and smiled at him, she suppose he was got another growth sprout that had him sleeping late. She had a messenger tell the instructor that Amrod would not be at training before she went back to her son to attend to his needs. She wondered what would've happened to him if she had not returned from battle, he was only twelve at the time and she and her late husband gave Thranduil custody of Amrod when they left for the war who would've then been taken to her relative. She brushed her son's dark red and blond hair back out of his face as he slept.

Thranduil hadn't seen Amrod that day, not that he wouldn't have wanted too. The king was busy that morning scheduling early patrols and that day was going to be sitting in watching the students. Once their training was done, the young elfings would pledge themselves to Thranduil, be given real bows, and be allowed to leave the city for the first time for patrols and if needed, war. Thranduil noticed that day as he wanted the others show off their skills that Amrod was not there.

"His mother said he is not feeling well again. You know how these elves grow," the swordmaster.

Thranduil nodded. "Yes...I'll have to check on him later. He was showing..promise."

Amrod smiled up at his mother as he woke up and realized he was late for training.

As he started to get up Nienna pushed him back onto the bed, "No rest my son, you are excused from your training for today."

The elfling nodded before he sadly watched his mother went to get him some soup. He knew she struggled to do her daily life without her leg but also her beauty had suffered even though she was never put down by some of the elflings screams of fright when she first returned to Greenwood. His mother came back and gave him the bowl smiling, she still knew nothing about the affair he was having with the king which was good because she already had enough to worry about.

Nienna smiled as she rubbed his cheek, "I'm going to go hunting to make that special dwarf stew you like so much."

"That'll be nice," he smiled at her before sipping the soup. He softly groaned at the warmth the soup brought.

Nienna nodded before she got up and left with her bow and dagger so Amrod could rest. No sooner after she left, Thranduil came to check on Amrod where the elfling laid on the bed finishing up his soup. The door was unlocked like all doors in Greenwood except for Thranduil's and a few other rooms.

"I heard you were having growing pains again. Too bad you missed your training, your friends are really pushing themselves." He stood in a corner of the room. Right now he wished they were in his study as they had met in secret the last few days, all for the ride of pleasure they gave each other over and over. "You get better Amrod, I would hate for you to still be having these pains and missing training. A true warrior can fight through any pain, in war there are no breaks."

Amrod was sipping the soup when Thranduil came in and he smiled, "Yeah...I can't seem to wake up on time recently. I know my mother is proof of that, I don't want to disappoint her or you." He blushed at realizing that the king was in his room. "You know...mother won't be home until late evening." It was an open invitation since Nienna lost her leg it took her twice as long to get anywhere or even hunt in secret.

Thranduil knew what it was and it was more than tempting but he couldn't risk being caught here. In the study they were safe but not here. "I would love nothing more but we can't my sweet elfing. Your friends said they would come see you today. You rest yourself and I expect to see you at training tomorrow. If you fall behind, you'll be training with the children then and you too old to be learning how to string a bow again." Thranduil kissed him softly.

Amrod smiled and kissed him back as he gave a small purr, "I won't my king, mother won't let me." He smiled up at him as he played with Thranduil's hair and finally asked, "Was it difficult to watch over me while my parents were at war?" He looked at him truly curious at his answer he always saw a dark look in the king's eyes when he was close to him or watching the elfling play.

Thranduil sat down for a minute and thought back to it, "Sometimes, you were a little unruly when you wanted to be but always listened. You were a good boy while your parents were gone, cried sometimes at night. You once even crawled into my lap and just stayed there cause you were scared sometimes if someone tried to move you, you burst into tears." It was no lie he had some hate for the boy but that only cause of his love for dwarves and his mother for encouraging it but there was little he could do about it. If his parents hadn't returned, Thranduil would have kept Amrod and wiped his whole mind of the thoughts of dwarves.

Amrod listened to him as he drank his soup, he remember some of the events of staying with the king. He tried to be a good elfing in public as not to embarrass the king or his parents but when it got too much for him he did know he ran to Thranduil no matter what he was doing for comfort by hugging his leg like he did with his father. When his mother came back with divesting injuries he was kept from seeing her by the king as they had brought her through the main gates where he had been playing with the elflings. The small younglings had to be healed after seeing her like that.

"You were always attached to me in more ways than one even before your parents left." He recalled an incident when Amrod's father was looking for him, only to find his son clinging to Thranduil and didn't even want his father to pick him up. Armod fussed and cried when his father carried him away. His crying only stopped when Thranduil allowed the child to sit with him for the evening. Amrod had stolen bites of his food and accidentally drank a wine much too strong for him, mistaking it for juice. "Over all you were no different than any other elfing. You cried, played and got into trouble."

Amrod nodded understanding he knew his parents never understood the attachment he had for Thranduil but they let it be as the king didn't seem to mind. He looked at his bowl and then the king, "Did you want some soup? My mom makes too much."

Thranduil shook his head and got up. "I can not stay anymore than I already have. I still have other things that must be done.." He ran his fingers through Amrod's hair for a minute. "Get well now, you can't be staying in bed all day." Thranduil smiled then left Amrod to rest. It was still tempting to take his offer but he knew better. They could be in the middle of sex and someone might come.

Amrod nodded, "I will my king, I should be able to practice tonight so I won't fall behind." He was ahead of his class because of his father and the dwarves that helped train him. He smiled and thought a moment remembering that Thranduil was married, "My king...what is our relationship? ...You're married and..."

"I was married..." Thranduil paused. His wife of many years had left to go to the Undying Lands. It was very rare an elf ever came back from there. She had claimed she had seen many dark days coming and left. It might have been the shadow that now pushed in more and more that she saw. "My wife chose to leave and if I so desired, I won't have joined her but I have none. My duty is here with my people and it is my job to protect them even if they don't always agree. Why you ask this question?"

Amrod blushed and smiled at him, "...because I wanted to know if...if we could marry when I'm older." He looked down embarrassed in asking the king about marriage, it was not uncommon for two males to marry but Amrod was just a son of a soldier and merchant he was not of noble blood.

Thranduil looked at him the question surprised him none the less since he didn't expect the elfing to speak it. "When you are older Amrod, passed your training, and you are ready for the world...then maybe we can. Right now it is frowned on for us to just be lovers you know. When you are older Amrod, you can be mine. We got time until then."

Amrod nodded smiling, "I know and...I look forward to it." He heard the sound of his classmates being dismissed from their class, "You should go before they see you."

"I was just wishing you well remember." Thranduil patted the top of his head. "One day Amrod but until then, you have to grow strong." He left the room before the other young elfings showed up to see about their friend. The king went back to work for the rest of the day but the young elfing was never too far from his mind. Maybe if possible they could sneak off for awhile even if it just a few minutes.

Amrod was shortly greeted by his fellow elflings as they told him about the lesson he missed. They stayed and helped him learn the stances they had done that day, around dinner Nienna came back and shooed the elflings away to have meals with their own families even they knew she had gone hunting and was known for giving them small samples of the meat. Amrod went to practicing his stances as his mother cooked the two rabbits she had trapped. They spoke of their day dealings while his mother spoke her full story Amrod left out that the king visited while she was gone. She was already disliked the king for some reason and he didn't want her to forbid anyone or the king from seeing him while he was sick.

Unknown to any elf of Mirkwood a dark shadow was drawn to their city and was sneaking in the shadows looking for someone. It had dark intentions and would do anything to successed in them but it could not enter not until night. As night fall came, the city was locked up tight and the elves started to settle in. Thranduil retired to his study with a few memebers of the guards for a couple glasses of wine before going to his room. The city was now perfectly silent as the only ones walking around were the night time patrols.

Amrod suddenly woke up to a strange singing that pulled him out of bed and towards the west forest. There was a hounded woman in black drawing him forward and killing any guard that tried to stop her and save the elfing. The songtress only pulled Amrod towards her with her entrancing song and kept everyone else asleep. The elfling was not to be harmed not until she had him their clunches for their own veil deeds.

Nienna was awake as soon as her son stepped out of their house with a trap string that was attached to a bell in her room if anyone passed through the door. She grabbed her bow and arrows and made her way towards where her son was being pulled to he was so close to the edge of the forest. She knew who the figure was and hitched her bow aiming at the figures head as her son was pulled closer and closer to the forest if she didn't stop the shadow now she would lose her son.

Amrod was so engrossed in the song that when the arrow sailed past his face he didn't even flinch until the elf collapsed in front of him ending the song that entranced him. He looked around startled at where he was until Nienna grabbed his hand and growled, "We have to get out of Greenwood now!"

Amrod followed his mother's pull as they got back to their house she handed him his weapons and travel bag then handed him her's.

"It is not safe here for you right now. On the road you will do as I say and not venture off or away from me."

"Mother what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'll explain when we're in safer lands," she pulled him to the stables and had the stable boy saddle their horses and attach their gear to Amrod's horse. She climbed on her horse's back before Amrod followed suit. She looked at the stable boy, "Do not expect us back." She clicked her tongue and the horses ran out of the forest towards the west, Nienna kept aware of everything that moved in the forest she put a protection spelled clip into Amrod's hair as they rode off.

The next morning, no one thought of it that Amrod and his mother hadn't appeared. His teacher figured the boy was still sick and took his class out today was real test of their skills out in the forest. They were find hidden target without making a sound to alarm anyone else. As time passed and the test went on, the elflings were doing well.

"Teacher! Teacher!" One elfing came running back, "I found a body!"

The elflings were rushed back inside and Thranduil was fetched from the throne room and rushed back outside.

"We found it in the bushes...it's a black elf sir. If there is one, there are more. What do you want us to do?"

Thranduil looked down at the body the face of the black she-elf was changing but he knew who it was after. He turned to the guards, "Where is Amrod and his mother?"

"They left last night sir..." It was the stable hand. "They took horses and rode off into the night, said they wouldn't be back. She looked to be in a big hurry."

Thranduil's eyes narrowed, "I want the whole forest sweep, kill any dark elf on sight and no one is to leave the city!" Thranduil stormed back to his room, got his sword and bow. His elk was ready for him and a couple of scouts went with him as that day the King of the forest rode out on a search.

Amrod's mother rode the horses hard until they left the forest and into the day until they came on the skin changers. They only stayed with them for a few hours to rest and get supplies that the tribe readily gave the war scarred mother elf. She told them what was on their trail and they kept eyes out for the dark elves they showed her the safest routes to get to Rivendell as Amrod slept. Once the horses were recovered they mounted again and headed out as to not bring any danger on the skin changers even though a few escorted them to outskirts of their borders. They didn't stop only slowed down to eat as to stay ahead of any dark elves might have avoided their escorts. Nienna implored Amrod to tell her who he had relations with but he kept his silence as he had promise the king that he would.

Thranduil followed behind them, the scouts keeping up with their trail the best they could. Nienna had gotten the head start and had more than enough distance between them as well as having many years of guard duties with her husband. Thranduil wasn't going to let them get way however, his elk could go on harder than any horse and even though the scouts struggled to keep up, they did. They finally picked up the trail days later however heading west to Rivendell.

"My King, Rivendell isn't too far from there. Do you think they are there?" It was worth a try.

"You sure?" Thranduil got down from his elk. The animal had carried him far and was in need of a good rest. "She would go into the mountains to dwarves but not to Erebor. They would know better than to hide her for long, "We wait. Until then send out word to every elf to be on the look for her. As of now, she is a criminal of Greenwood.."

The scouts left him, riding their horses hard and fast as they spread the word. It spread from elves to man to even dwarves.

Nienna took a detour to a dwarf mountain to hide away and rest. The mountain snow area covered any horse tracks and the dwarves welcomed them with open arms since it was rare to see an elf as wounded as she was. She didn't want to go to the mountains it was an easy place that dark elves could get into but her son needed the rest more than she did. Amrod was showing and he couldn't rest well on a horse with his stomach extending. She placed protection marks on the walls of their room to hide Amrod from the dark elves and later the dwarves seemed to want to make sure her wounds were not damaged more and wanted to attach a new device to her missing limp but refused the limp. Amrod was happy to be among dwarves again, he missed his burly family even though they were in a different mountain they were welcomed to stay as long as they needed to.

The dwarves hearing word of Nienna being a criminal of the king were more than eager to hide her and her son. Unlike Thranduil Nienna made an effort to make alliances with them by bringing the best of trades and the newest fashions of metal designs. So they when had told her of this and told the leader of the mountain that if he wished them to leave they would but he was more than eager to hid them. After a months the two elves left the mountain in disguise and moved to the forests but not before she spoke to the king of the moutain.

Nienna bowed to the king while Amrod waited with the horses, "Dwarf King, I ask you only this. Order your guards to turn away as we leave, I do not wish for you know where we go. If King Thranduil comes to you to demand where we have gone you will not know. I know we wish to hold it over him but for the safest of you and your people I ask that your guards do not watch us leave."

The king looked at her and nodded, "I will order your request, my people will not witness your leave."

"Thank you," she bowed again before limping to her son and helped onto her horse.

Amrod mounted his stead as his stomach was quite large now and continued ride with his mother. They rode west and it was soon obvious to Amrod that his mother was giving up her life to protect him from all enemies after an orc horde tried to ambush them. Only to have a group of men that had been looking for them ambushed the orcs in return and during the chaos Nienna pushed the horses out of the battle. Once they were safe, Nienna took the face of her grandmother and had Amrod take a scarred face illusion she was doing all she could to protect her only son and grand child the only links she had to her deceased husband.

Thranduil continued his search though some tried to oppose them, they quickly learned that Thranduil was more than willing to risk spilling blood to get the information he wanted. Unlike the peaceful elves, Thranduil was going to take action he forced himself to enter the mountain, one king to another. At first the dwarves refused but it took only a one word to make their hairs turn white.

"We...had no idea. I want no war with Greenwood! Tell him all he needs to know...we will not risk all dwarves here over two elves.."

Thranduil was pointed out of the mountains and to the forests. They lead toward Rivendell, a place he was familiar with. Thranduil kicked the elk into a run.

Nienna took the mountain and isolated roads as long as possible as they neared Rivendell and it was a choice she regretted as her wounds were effect. She didn't want to go through the city but it was the safest route that led to the peaceful west while the other routes allowed more dark elves attack them. She changed her face again to look like a different elf since Elrond knew her grandmother and knew she had gone to the undeading lands. As they got the gates the older elf was sweating with sickness and had fallen off her horse.

Amrod looked at his mother frightened and was unable to get off his horse to help her, "Mother!"


End file.
